Western Hearts
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Xion, a lost little girl is found by an outlaw that goes by the name of Riku, the Silver Bronco, who is trying to save Destiny City from corrupted RG Marshals and dark monsters.   Tiny little spoiler for BbS, nothing big.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kingdom Hearts in the Old West. That's pretty much all I've got to say... I can't really think of anything else to say... _' ~~~~~~

Western Hearts.

1/11/11

Chapter 1

Thunder cracked in the dark skies, which occasionally lit up with lightning. The loud cracks slightly awoke a black-haired girl who lay in bed within the old, rustic hotel room. This girl's name was Xion, nicknamed the Black Illusion, she was the partner of the infamous Riku, the Silver Bronco. Ever since she was little, Xion had been scared of thunder, which wasn't good since resently the area had been having all kinds of storms for an unknown reason. With her eyes scrunched up, Xion rolled onto her left side and reached an arm out to the other side of the large bed.

"Riku…?" The two always shared a hotel bed, because they both would not allow each other to sleep on the floor, but nothing every happened between the two of them. Riku was very strict about letting no man touch Xion, most of all, himself. Xion patted the mattress next to her and slowly opened her eyes to look for her partner, she had came to bed and fallen asleep before him.

"Riku?" Xion threw off the covers, getting up on her hands and knees to look around the dark room, her violet nightgown riding up a bit as she got up.

"Riku?" She squeaked in fear as the thunder cracked once more.

"Settle, Xion and pull down your gown." Xion swung her head around to face door at the sound of his voice, quickly pulling down her skirt as she saw him.

"Riku, where are you going….?" She asked as she watched him buckle up his gun belts, which she hoped was just a safety precaution.

"The sheriff wants to see me, you stay here and try to go back to sleep, I should be back before dawn." He told her as he pulled his chaps over his boots and grabbed the door handle.

"See the sheriff? Why? Is something wrong?" Xion asked as she pulled the covers over herself again and got back into bed.

"I'm not sure, he just wants to see me. Good night, Xion." Riku replied as he walked out closed the door behind himself.

"G'knight, Riku…." Xion said to the empty room as she hid under the covers to block out some of the sound from the thunder above.

~*~

Riku walked out onto the muddy ground just outside the city limits, the icy rain sending a chill down his spine as he walked. Until he got to a tiny hill with a bit of grass on it, atop it stood a young man.

"For being an outlaw, you sure got a lot of people backing you up, eh Silver Bronco…" Came the young man's bored voice as he turned his face towards Riku. Riku looked him over to get his bearings. The young man wore black pants and chaps over black boots with silver spurs, he had a mixture of belts clinging to his hips, both regular and gun belts, a white button-up shirt and a black jacket with a fur collar. His chocolate bangs that clung to his face and eyes did little to mask his annoyance of having to stand out there in the rain, if anything, they probably added to it.

"What do you mean, Sheriff Leon?" Riku replied, still not entirely trusting of the sheriff as they walked closer to each other.

"Your friend, Sheriff Sora, up in Destiny City wired my station a message. Telling us that if we saw you, we were to tell you that the Marshalls are coming for you." Sheriff Leon informed him flatly as he crossed his arms then continued. "Here in Hallow Bastion City, you outlaws can come and go as you please as long as you don't cause trouble to us but everyone knows that Marshalls don't like to play by the rules. Now we got word from them that they are heading this way. That was a couple of days ago. I just got back into town so they could be here already, I advise you sleep here tonight but leave first thing in the mor-" The young sheriff suddenly stopped as Riku pulled both his revolvers on him.

"Duck!" The silver-haired boy yelled to the chocolate-haired one, who dropped to his knees and rolled to the side as Riku let a round off from each gun into the blackness behind where the sheriff had just been. Sheriff Leon looked behind himself to see what he was shooting at and was shocked to yellow-eye creatures crawling up from the inky blackness that cover the desert floor.

"What in the name of Chocobos are those?" He growled as he stood up and drew his own gun.

"Don't know, but they don't look friendly…" Riku replied as he pushed silvery bangs out of his eyes so he could see them better as the little shadow creatures skittered across the ground.

~~~~~~~~A/N: Yeah... I have no clue about this one...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the second chapter, hope it's ok...

~Destiny City~

Sheriff Sora paced back and forth on the creaky old floor of the saloon. Violent rain drops pelted against the building's window and a large puddle of water seeped out from under the saloon swinging doors on to the main floor. He began to wring his hands as he bit at his bottom lip; he was worried about his dear friend Riku, whom he hadn't seen in over a year other than wanted posters. Mayor Terra, a young man with brown hair that slicked back on top and came down around his face, sighed and put his hand of cards down on the table. His companions, Mistress Aqua and Sora's two deputies, Ventus and Roxas, looked between the mayor and the sheriff.

"Sora, calm down. I'm sure he's perfectly fine, now come sit down and relax until the storms over." Terra told him softly, trying to calm the younger boy's nerves.

"Yeah! Hurry up and listen to our dimwitted mayor….! You're makin' me dizzy!" The group could Vanitas' grumpy growl from behind the bar counter where he was currently cleaning glasses. Sora simply shook his head and dragged his fingers through his hair.

"I can't stop worrying… All these strange storms, it never rains here, plus Governor Ansem almost never sends out the Radian Garden Marshals! I wonder what's going on outside the city…" Terra was about to say calming words when he was cut off by Sora's older brother, Vanitas.

"Sora, he's fine…! Now sit down before I break your legs and make you!" He yelled and a glass could be heard shattering. Mistress Aqua, owner of the saloon, glared back at the boy with purple tinted hair then stood up and walked over to Sora and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sora, sweetie…. He's fine, I'm sure of it…. Now why don't you play a nice game of checkers with Miss Kairi and try to relax? I bet she would love that…" Aqua's kind words seemed to calm him down, she was right, Riku was totally fine, and there was nothing to worry about.

~Outside Hallow Bastion City~

Sheriff Leon and Riku stood back to back, facing the black creatures. Both were starting to grow tired and running low on ammunition.

"Stupid creatures… There's no end to them!" Leon growled as he blew his soaking bangs out of his eyes, his last nerve was about to snap. He reloaded his gun as Riku let off a few round at some of the bigger creatures.

"They're pretty resistant, but something seems off about them. Like they know just as much about us as we do about them… Really strange…" Riku said to the brunette when suddenly a huge flash of lightning that gave off an eerie blue glow shown in the sky. As if it were a signal, all the shadow creatures began to sink back into the floor, leaving the two exhausted gunmen alone in the icy rain. Leon sighed and arched his back; the cold rain was making his stiffen, wiping his bangs from his eyes, and turned to Riku.

"Well, Silver Bronco, we better head back…. I need to see if I can find any information on those things and you have to get out of town before sunup." Riku nodded and the two head back to their chocobo mounts.

~RG Marshal Building in Radian Garden~

The brick wall crumbled as the fist of a young woman with long brown hair collided with it.

"Tifa, please don't break the walls…" A low voice called to her, making her take a deep breath.

"But, Cloud! He broke out of jail and is now posing as a RG Marshal. Who knows what havoc he'll cause out there! We have to stop him before he hurts people!" Tifa let out a yell of aggravation as she sat down next to the blond.

"I know… We'll set out with Yuffie and Vincent tomorrow to see if we can find him…"

~~~~~~A/N: Yeah, I know, it sucked. Just wanted to update because I have to go work on my report for school now...


End file.
